Usuario:Hezdra
Sobre mí Kon'nichiwa! ¿Qué tal? Me llamo Hezdra (☀ en Chino Mandarín), pero me puedes decir Hezdra uwu Tal vez tu y yo tengamos algo en común: nos gusta mucho The Legend of Zelda, y con mucha razón pues ésta es una de las principales sagas de Nintendo y es muy entretenida: mundo abierto (mayormente), mucha acción, bastante secretos, gran historia y más. No sé qué se le pasaba por la mente a Shigeru mientras hacía los juegos pero el resultado de todo es ésta obra maestra. Bueno te contaré un poco sobre mi :3 Lo que me gusta hacer Jugar Videojuegos. Me gustan casi todos los géneros de juegos, los únicos tipos de juegos que menos me gustan son los de estilo Candy Crush (y sin embargo me gustan un poco), del resto TODOS me gustan, TLOZ es una de las sagas de videojuegos que más se ajusta a mi preferencia. Me gusta asesinar gente y esconder sus fríos cadáveres en sitios donde nadie se imaginaría que podrían caber... lo normal. También me gustan muchas series de TV y anime, escuchar música (sobretodo Rock/Metal y Electrónica/Dubstep) y, de vez en cuando, dibujar algo (no soy un experto pero igual me gusta). Juegos de Zelda que he jugado: # The Legend of Zelda (100%) # Zelda II: The adventure of Link (100%) # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the past (95%) # The Legend of Zelda: Link's awakening (100%) # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time (100%) # The Legend of Zelda: Majora's mask (6%) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of ages (1%) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of seasons (2%) # The Legend of Zelda: Four swords (11%) # The Legend of Zelda: The Minish cap (100%) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight princess (100%) # The Legend of Zelda: Phantom hourglass (100%) # The Legend of Zelda: Spirit tracks (82%) # The Legend of Zelda: Tu Mamá en Tanga (666%) Nota: '''los porcentajes son sólo cálculos de lo que creo que llevo de juego. Obviamente no puedo saber si completé exactamente un 95% de A Link To The Past si antes no lo he completado al 100%, no sé si me dí a entender, pero es lo que creo que llevo. '''Mis favoritos Están en orden de los que más me gustan: # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight princess # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past # The Legend of Zelda: The Minish cap # The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Lo que más me gusta de la Saga La Música Me parece que la música de The Legend of Zelda es bonita, todas en general me encantan (o, al menos, no conozco ninguna que no me guste hasta ahora) sin mencionar lo importante que es para transmitir con más fuerza las emociones del momento, por ejemplo: epicidad, tristeza, maldad, terror, felicidad, amor o romance y otros sentimientos y valores. Pan con queso. Mis canciones favoritas de la Saga # Canción de la Tormenta # Mundo Oscuro # Campo de Hyrule (en especial Twilight Princess) # Midna's Lament. # Canción de Curación # Fuente de las Hadas Nota: '''Se suponía de debía poner 5 nada más, pero no podía dejar atrás a ninguna de ésas, así que ignoré mi regla de mi top 5 favoritas. Espero no morir por éso :v. '''La Historia La historia es una de las cosas más importantes (por no decir que es lo más importante) no sólo en la saga, sino, que en la mayoría de videojuegos. Lechuga. Y la historia de The Legend of Zelda me encanta mayormente por ser: épica, mágica, extensa, misteriosa en algunos casos y conteniendo secretos en otros. Por cierto, cuando digo "historia" me refiero a toda la historia de la saga (o al menos lo que conozco de ella), no sólo la historia que vamos descubriendo durante el gameplay, la que nos cuenta un viejo rarito y loco (y probablemente pedófilo... por alguna razón) sobre la creación de algo o la historia de alguien, las que no son muy relevantes para la trama o las que sí lo son. Tomate. El Gameplay y el Género Éstos son otros elementos muy importantes en un videojuego (sobre todo el gameplay) y son los más relevantes a la hora de decidir qué juegos me gustan y qué juegos no (aunque a la final, prácticamente casi todos los videojuegos me gustan, pero si hay uno que no llegara a gustarme, lo más problable es que sea por el gameplay o por el género). Tengo hambre. Y ésto es lo que más me gusta de la saga ya que concuerda bastante con mis gustos sobre éstos dos elementos. Unos cuantos ejemplos de lo que me gusta del Gameplay es: el mundo abierto (aunque no todas las entregas tienen un mundo muy abierto, pero no importa), las mazmorras, el hecho de que el juego está lleno de objetos escondidos, secretos y objetos que te servirán de ayuda y que vas descubriendo a medida que avanzas (no como en otros juegos en los que te enseñan dos o tres mecánicas del gameplay las cuales te servirán durante todo el juego. No digo que un juego sea malo por éso, sólo digo que me gusta descubrir cosas), la mecánica de las batallas y muchas otras cosas. Arroz con salsa de tomate Cómo conocí la Wiki Conocí la Wiki cuando un día jugaba TLOZ Minish Cap y necesitaba saber cómo vencer a Vaati en la batalla final así que busqué en internet y lo primero que me salió fué la Wiki :3 hacía lo mismo en otras ocaciones y con otros juegos. Poco a poco me fuí interesando en la Wiki y terminé uniéndome. Link es Zelda. Todavía soy nuevo pero espero avanzar bastante :) Receta de Reina Pepiada Rinde 16 arepas. INGREDIENTES Masa de arepas * 2 tazas de harina de maíz precocida (Doña Arepa, Harina P.A.N., o Areparina) * 1 cucharada de azúcar * 1 cucharadita de sal kosher * 4 cucharadas (1/2 barra) de mantequilla sin sal, derretida * 2 cucharadas de aceite vegetal * 2 ½ tazas de agua Relleno: Reina pepiada * 2 tazas de pollo, cocido y cortado en tiritas (aproximadamente ½ pollo) * 1 cebolla amarilla grande, finamente picada * ¾ taza de mayonesa “light” * 2 cucharaditas de zumo de limón * ½ taza de cilantro fresco, picadito * 1 palta pequeña (tipo Hass), en trocitos * Sal y pimienta al gusto PREPARACIÓN Masa 1. Posiciona las rejillas del horno al centro del horno, y caliéntalo a 350°F. 2. En un bol grande, mezcla la harina de maíz, la azúcar y la sal. 3. En otro bol, mezcla la mantequilla derretida con el agua y añade el líquido a la mezcla de la harina, revolviendo para combinar bien los ingredientes. La masa puede parecer demasiado líquida al principio, pero la harina pronto absorbe el líquido. 4. Amasa la mezcla aproximadamente unos 8 minutos, hasta que se suavice y no se pegue a las manos. Si la masa le parece demasiado seca y se desmorona, añade unas cuantas cucharadas de agua caliente; si te parece demasiado pegajosa, añade un poquito de harina. 5. Divide la masa en 16 partes iguales. Toma cada bola de masa y aplánala con las palmas de las manos hasta lograr un disco o bollo de aproximadamente 3 ½ a 4 pulgadas. Mójate las manos con agua si la masa resulta demasiado pegajosa. Para lograr arepas más uniformes, utiliza un plato llano para aplanarlas. 6. Calienta una cucharada de aceite vegetal en una sartén grande de teflón unos 2 minutos, a fuego lento mediano. Agrega 3 o 4 arepas (según el tamaño de tu sartén); debe estar lo suficientemente caliente que las oigas chisporrotear al introducirlas al sartén. Cocina las arepas hasta que se doren, unos 6 a 8 minutos. Voltéalas y cocina el otro lado otros 6 a 8 minutos. Añade más aceite vegetal si se seca demasiado la sartén, 7. Ve dorando y colocando las arepas en bandejas de horno hasta que todas estén. Posiblemente necesites utilizar dos bandejas. 8. Hornea las arepas hasta que crezcan, unos 20 a 30 minutos. Si utilizaste dos bandejas, rótalas de posición a la mitad del tiempo, para que la de arriba quede abajo, y la de abajo, arriba. 9. Retíralas del horno y déjalas reposar unos 5 minutos. Sírvelas con mantequilla, queso crema, queso fresco o mozzarella, o rellenas con el acompañante de tu gusto. Relleno: Reina Pepiada 1. Coloca el pollo picado en un bol grande. Agrega la cebolla, mayonesa, zumo de limón, cilantro, sal y pimienta al gusto, y mezcla. Añade la palta y mezcla suavemente, ajustando la sazón al gusto. 2. Haz un corte en las arepas y con cuidado ábrelas, como creando una bolsa. Rellena con la reina pepiada, sirve, ¡y disfruta! :v